ryanchunfandomcom-20200214-history
LP
LP#1 Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken Note: This page IS called LPs, but it REALLY is Ryan's first LP: Fire Emblem. About Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken (Japanese title), known as ''Fire Emblem ''is a strategy role playing game. It centers around the main characters, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn, and them traveling around the continent to stop a crisis from happening. Plot Lyn's Story The player (the tactician) wakes up in a girl's (Lyn's) house on the Sacae plains. The two introduce themselves to each other. During the talk, the player (presumably) asks why Lyn is alone, and she reaveals that her tribe was attacked by bandits earlier and she's the only survivor of this attack. In the middle of this talk, Lyn hears bandits. She proceeds to stop them, with the player's help. She succeeds in stopping them. With their work done, the two call it a day and rest for the night. The next day, Lyn comes to a realization. She realizes that she can become stronger not by sitting in her house alone, but by traveling. Lyn asks the player if they want to travel with her, and the player agrees. They go to Sacae's largest town, Bulgar, to get supplies. When they arrive there they are greeted by an obnoxious green knight, who blocks their way. This knight's name is Sain, and flirts with Lyn. Lyn just moves past them, when she realizes he's blocking the road. Sain's partner, a red knight, comes and tells Sain that Lyn is their mission. The two knights follow the player and Lyn. On the outskirts of Bulgar, Lyn realizes that bandits are stalking them. They seem to know Lyn's full name (Lyndis) and try and kill her (and the player). The two knights appear, and help Lyn and the player in the fight against the bandits. They win against the bandits. Once the battle is over, the two knights introduce themselves, the red knight being Kent, and the green one being Sain. They reveal that their mission is to find their marquess' granddaughter, whos name is Lyndis. Lyn is shocked, wondering why a marquess (nobleman) would want to see a nomad like her. Kent explains that the marquess' daughter left him and ran off with a Sacean nomad. When he heard that his daughter (the marquess' daughter) was living happily, he asked the two knights to escort her back to his realm of Caelin. He wants to see his daughter again because Marquess Caelin is sick and illbed, and he himself cant go out and meet her. Unfourtunately, he hears about the attack on his daughter's tribe. So he only can see his granddaughter. With the marquess sick, the only one that can rule is the marquess' brother, Ludgren. He wants to kill the marquess's grandaughter, because with Lyn out of his way, he can assume control of Caelin. So he repeatedly tries to kill her. The two knights guess that Lyn IS the marquess' granddaughter, because of her eyes, and procced to take her back to their realm of Caelin, because Ludgren will keep trying to kill Lyn (even if Lyn doesnt want the title). Lyn accepts she has no choice (other than death) and goes to Caelin to stop the maniac. Along the way, she meets other companions, such as her close friend (and pegasus knight) Florina, happy go lucky archer Wil, quiet and thoughtful fighter Dorcas, obnoxious healer Serra, cheery theif Matthew, and mage and bookworm Erk. When the group (dubbed Lyndis' legion by Wil) makes it to Araphen, the marquess tries to help the group. After an attempt on Lyn's life (which she's saved by a nomad named Rath, whos also Araphen's castle guard), she hears that Araphen is being attacked. Rath and Lyn's group stop the attack, and talk to Marquess Araphen. Marquess Araphen takes back his offer to helping Lyn, because he's racist against Saceans. (He was racist because he had a crush on Lyn's mother, but she chose a nomad over him, which pissed him off greatly). So Lyn leaves, and tries to continue on her way to Caelin. Before her group can leave, she encounters Rath, whom joins their party (and gives them alot of cash) because he overheard Marquess Araphen talking about how he hates Saceans. The group arrived in Kathalet,and they encounter a pleading boy named Nils, saying that some bandits took his sister Ninian (Sain agrees to help him at first thought, as he's a womanizer). A monk named Lucius also offers help to save Ninian, because he felt sorry for the poor boy. Lyn hears Nils' story and agrees to help him. They meet a mysterious group known as the Black Fang, whom is hell bent on doing stuff with Ninan and Nils. They proceed to kill the group to take the siblings, but the player's tactical knowledge helps Lyns group triumph over a more highly equipped group. Even though Lyndis' Legion saves Nils, Nils points out that bandits are heading south of their location, presumably with his sister. Sain says its too late to save her, but a red haired lord appears, carrying a passed out Ninian. Nils is happy, but Lyn is suspicious and asks who he is. He reveals himself to be Eliwood, son of Pherae's lord. Eliwood asks why Lyn is fighting alot of people, and Lyn tells Eliwood her story about how Ludgren wants to kill her. Eliwood is sympathetic to Lyn's plight, and tells her that he can help Lyn for a bit longer, as he's staying in this area for a bit longer. Lyn (and Nils) thank Eliwood for his help in rescuing Ninian. Ninians points out that her cherished ring is missing, and asks Lyn to recover it. Lyn doesnt know about whether this is a good idea, and asks the player for his/her advice. (the player makes a choice into going into a sidequest, and the outcome of the story doesnt change if you go into the sidequest, you only get more expirience and items). If the player decides to recover it, the group goes to a fortress defended by the Black Fang, and if the chapter is completed, the Ninian recovers her ring. The group continues on their way to Caelin (until the ballista stops them). If the player decides NOT to recover the ring, the group procceds to on their way (until the ballista stops them). Right near Caelin's border, the group encounters a ballista. A ballista is a long range siege weapon, used to pick of targets from a LONG range. Lyn is unsure of how to beat the ballista, but she trust the player enough to make good decisions to use tactical knowledge to beat the ballista. Once the battle is over, the group rencounters the theif Matthew, who was in a local village during this encounter, tells the group that Ludgren told his lordly colleagues (other marquesses) that two AWOL knights and an imposter are coming to take his throne, and he needs backup. Matthew also reveals that Ludgren has been poisoning Marquess Caelin to take the throne (he belives that Lyn will be killed around the same time the marquess dies). Since Ludgren is petitioning other countries for rencforcements, Lyn realizes that Eliwood can convnince these countries to stay neutral. The group finally makes it back to Kathalet outskirts, Lyn talks to Eliwood about her problem, and Eliwood promises to tell the other countries to stay neutral. Eliwood leaves to tell the other countries. After this talk, the group meets former Caelin General Wallace. Wallace was ordered by Ludgren to stop the imposters and the AWOL knights. He follows his orders until he sees Lyn's eyes (which are said to be EXACTLY like her mother's). Wallace realizes LUDGREN is lying, and joins Lyn's group to stop him. They continue to through Caelin, until they make it to the caslte. Lyn confronts Ludgren, and soundly defeats him. She enters the castle to meet Marquess Caelin. When she meets the marquess, he's on death's doorstep. Marquess Caelin thinks that Lyn is one of Ludgren's traitors, but then he sees Lyn's eyes, and realizes that Lyn is his granddaughter. Marquess Caelin accepts death, but Lyn encourages him not to accept it, as as long as he can hold on, he can still live. The next day, it's revealed that the marquess is still alive, and it's thanks to Lyn that he still is. Kent and Sain tell Lyn that she can go back to Sacae, but Lyn refuses the offer, saying that she has to be around to make sure that her grandfather wil be okay. The player (presumably) tells Lyn that he/she must go on and travel the world, training his/her tactical skills. Lyn is sad/happy, realizing that her friend is leaving for awhile. She tells the player that he/she is always welcome in Caelin. Eliwood's Story Eliwood's fathe, Marquess Pherae, goes missing on a buisiness trip. Eliwood wants to leave his country of Pherae to investigate. After bidding his mother farewell, he and his vassals Marcus and Lowen start to leave Pherae, only for it to be attacked by bandits. He recieves tactical advice from the player, whom was waiting around in one of Pherae's inns. They save Pherae from the bandits, and continue to search for Marquess Pherae. Eliwood asks the player if he/she wants to go with him on his journey, because he knows of his/her tacitcal skill. The player decides to follow Eliwood. On their journey, Eliwood's small group is ambushed by mercenaries, who tell the group that someone wants Eliwood dead. The group is about to be overhwelmed until Eliwood's friend since childhood, Hector, saves him. The two friends exchange information, and come to a conclusion: dark assassins are roaming Lycia, Marquess Santaruz knows something about Eliwood's father. (Marquess Santaruz was a close friend of Eliwood's father.) Eliwood makes it to Santaruz Caslte, and find that Marquess Santaruz is on death's doorstep. The Marquess tells Eliwood that "Darin, Marquess Laus knows all". Eliwood sets off to go see Marquess Laus. Along the way, they stop by a village in Caelin. Some bandits are harassing a peddler named Merlinus. Eliwood, being noble, helps the old man from the bandits. In exchange for Eliwood's service, Melinus joins Eliwood's group as storage bin. Arriving in Laus, a former schoolmate, Erik, greets Eliwood in Laus. He asks suspicious questions, such as whether Eliwood visited Marquess Ostia (Hector's brother). Eliwood notices the questions, and asks why Erik is asking these PATICULAR questions. Erik then reveals that he wants Eliwood dead, and is about to execute his plan until Hector arrives (whom Erik is afraid of) and tells Eliwood that Laus is Admiral Akbar's most famous quote (a trap). Eliwood manages to unscrew himself out of a seemingly FUBAR situation, and takes Erik hostage. He forces Erik to tell him things. Erik reveals that his father, Marquess Pherae, and Marquess Santaruz conspired a rebellion (which is why he asked Eliwood if he visited Hector's brother). He also noted that Marquess Pherae disappered after discussing the rebellion with Marquess Laus. Eliwood temporarily recieves a Blue Screen of Death, and Hector wonders why. They let Erik go (which turns out to be a mistake for Eliwood, later in his life).